A Hellsing's Pride
by naminesoraluv
Summary: Integra decides to go on a vacation after stumbling upon her old diary by accident, and besides who wouldn't after all that stress from the knights, running the Hellsing organization and Alucard. Crappy summary I know. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Diary

Integra's P.O.V

The nights were most bearable on Saturday than during the week I reason, I so do despise London's summers. They are most un-pleasant, well usually that is, and the winters are most cold. *Sigh* I brushed a hand over my Armani suit as I noticed I dropped a few eraser shavings on it while I erased some mistakes from the never ending list of work to be done. Alucard was probably somewhere making out with the police girl. I frowned as I took a sip of my wine, suddenly realizing that I don't have any company nowadays from the bloody vampire. Humph, I see he finally decided to give up and stop pestering me to become one of the damned. Hn! to think **HE **of all people would fall in love irks me to this day and of all the people he could choose had to be the dumbest vampire I have ever met.

I'm not jealous, oh no! Me of all people jealous of whom? A dumb ex police girl and my pet monster getting together? Why NO WAY in hell-er Earth! I got up out of my chair and walked unto my balcony letting the moon hit my face which had gotten so pale always being in that stuffy room. I frowned as I noticed Seras happily skipping around in that ever so present mini-dress of hers like Bambi. I took to watching her for a while and then I went back inside as I spotted Alucard appear out of his darkness and walk up behind her and snaked his long arms around her and whisper something to her. I'm not sure I want to know what he said as I saw her turn scarlet. I looked back one last time in disgust before going back to my work. I yawned realizing that I was quite sleepy, so I went and changed into my pajamas which were silk and light blue.

I went downstairs to get some water to drink because of how dry my throat felt after drinking so much wine. I found my self going down a different hall I didn't remember, mainly because I didn't want to pass Alucard's room, hmm it seems familiar but I can't quite put a finger on it. I felt de ja vu as I came to stop at a mahogany with childish drawings on it. 'Wait a minute…' I thought as I pushed open the door and found myself in a girly looking bedroom. I gasped this was my old bedroom! I haven't been here since the day Alucard saved me from my uncle Richard… Oh yes… Alucard…

I walked over to me old bed and jumped on it and I smelled the sheets and smiled. Vanilla scented just the way I used to like it, I spotted something that caught my attention greatly I quickly scurried off my bed and picked it up. My diary, I can't believe it's still here un-touched, I sighed feeling pure bliss as I touched the cover. It read '**Integra's Diary Keep Out!!' **I opened the book and flipped through the pages before settling back down unto my bed and began reading one of the last entries in my journal. I stared at it for a while and suddenly as if lightning hit me, my memories came flooding back as I remember why I wrote this article and I began reading:

'**Dear diary, today I went to one of father's business meetings as usual, but this time I met some one my age. His name is Henry Islands, the son to Sir Islands one of the men whom my father deals with and also one of the people I actually dislike. He's 15 only two years older than me and he's pretty cute. I wonder what he thought of me… I messed up so badly when I was with him is it possible for him to like me?? I mean I spilled juice all over his tux, stepped on his foot when we danced and I even knocked him down when we bowed at each other! Sigh* I'm such a klutz! I hope when I get older I can become as responsible as Daddy. I also am going to be meeting another person my age tomorrow… I wonder if he will be as handsome as Henry..? Who knows? Maybe, ahhhh! I'm so excited! Until tomorrow Diary! **

**Yours Truly **

**Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing**

I sighed and held my diary close to my chest 'Henry…' I remember my first and last crush. Wait! That's not right. I turned the next page and began reading

'**Dear Diary, I met some one even cuter than Henry today! Kyaaa! His name is Brandon Weston, son of the famous Charles Weston a lawyer for the Royal Family. He has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, they are hazel but look slightly like green as if they were meant to be green instead but oh who cares?? He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was slightly curly and ohhhh his lips are so dreamy!! I wish I could speak to him some more but his family currently lives in Italy. Daddy said he would arrange a play date for us to get to know each other better but… I'd rather not be a burden so I declined it much to Father's dismay. Now I wonder if that was the best thing to do. Oh well I'll find some one else I'm sure of it. Besides Daddy told me of a person who's supposed to protect me who sleeps in the basement sort of like a knight you could say. How grand! I feel sort of like a princess waiting for my knight in shinning armor to come and rescue me when I'm in danger! Oh please hurry up and come to me soon! My knight.**

**Yours Truly **

**Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing**

A bitter smile crept on my face as I read the last part and quickly I closed the book down and made my self even more comfortable on my bed. The irony of it all, well some one did come to save me, but not the type of person I would have wanted. I cuddled into my pink sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep, all my cares and worries as the leader of Hellsing seemed to have vanished if only for a moment. I no longer felt lonely when I was in my old bed, even though I was alone. Far gone were the thoughts of anxiety as I wandered what tomorrow would bring. For once I, Integra Hellsing was an ordinary woman, not the fearless leader of the organization who hunted the dead. Quickly sleep claimed my thoughts as I dreamed about my Father and not of the nightmares I so often had.

In the morning I was awakened to frantic calls to my name coming from upstairs. Bloody hell! Can't a woman go missing in peace? I cursed a few more times before slipping out of the comfort of my pink sheets and letting my feet touch the ground which was quite cold I went to my old closet and took out a pair of bunny slippers. I blushed embarrassed that ME of all people would wear something so childish. I reached for the handle of the door but then stopped as I heard Walter's frantic voice calling me

"Sir Integra!! Sir Integra! Where are you?! Oh my God did someone kidnap her? Call Alucard!" I quickly opened the door upon hearing this and walked out of the corridor into the main hall. Walter saw me, walked over and started bombarding me with questions, mainly 'Where were you?! Do you know what time it is? You still have a lot of work to do and blah, blah, blah!' I nodded automatically

"Well for starters I woke up very early and went to take a walk around the mansion and the outside in the garden for some fresh air that's all. I also know what time it is and I decided not to go to my meeting today." He nodded but stopped short and his eyes bulged out of their sockets which to me was rather hilarious but I knew better than to laugh

"WHAT?! Did I hear correctly? YOU, sir Integra, do not want to go to your meeting? Are you sick?" He asked worriedly, placing his warm hand against my forehead. I brushed it away, annoyed at the kind gesture.

"No I'm not, I just feel like taking a break that's all, will you please attend it in my stead Walter?" He nodded still suspicious but he knew better than to question my authority.

"Sir, is there any thing you want to do today then?" I smiled inwardly

"Yes actually there is, I want to go to Italy!" His eyes got round again much to my amusement "I-Italy Sir?! Do you have some business there?" I frowned feeling quite annoyed

"No Walter, but I am going shopping for a new wardrobe though." And with that I walked out of the hall leaving my stunned butler and into my present bedroom. I walked over to my bathroom and took a nice long bath, my aching muscles need as much anyways. After I got ready I walked over to my walk in Closet which had my Armani suits and other things. I looked through all my clothes before deciding on a simple, well in my case, white dress which the queen gave me. I guess it was her way of hinting to me to be more ladylike. It felt comfortable and had fit quite well much to my surprise, I never realized that I had curves until I wore this dress. I picked out some cream sandals to match the dress, who knew I could feel so comfortable in anything other than my Armani suits? I walked out of my bedroom and found Walter and a few other servants waiting for me. When they saw me they stared in aw like if I was an unknown creature they were seeing for the first time ,Which made me kind of embarrassed I rolled my eyes inwardly as the girls all surrounded me squealing like undignified hooligans. Walter grinned which reached both his ears

"Sir, you look wonderful if I do say so my self and I do." I smiled slightly  
"Thank you Walter, is the jet ready yet?" He nodded.

"Yes sir, it is, ah! Before I forget shall I summon Alucard and Miss Victoria? You will be needing protection" At the mention of the two names jaw clenched tightly, Walter looked at me alarmed

"Sir! Are you feeling ok? Your face looks quite pale." I nodded

"Oh yes, I just have gas that's all will you please bring me some toast and tea? It would make me feel much better." He nodded and went down stairs to obtain my food. I didn't tell him the reason why I despise Alucard even more than usual

It was two months ago when I saw that cursed scene

Flash

'_It was a warm Day in April and I was busy signing papers like usual when I decided I wanted a break to smoke one of my Cigars so I went outside into my rose garden when I saw Alucard just sitting there._

'…_Ok? What is he doing there? Did he come here to pester me?' I thought annoyed _

_I called out to him "Hey Ser-" but stopped short when I saw the police girl on the ground doing something weird 'What's she doing? Why is her head by his private area? And what are those strange noise Alucard's making? Wait a minute… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!! They're having sex OMG!!" How could Alucard do his servant and what about me? Whoa where did that come from..? For some reason I feel a pain gripping my heart as I ran away from the scene before me. I knew a Monster like him only wanted me to turn into one of the damned for freedom and nothing else…not even love'_

I frowned at the memory, a part of my innocence was ripped out after that. My poor virgin eyes were tainted by that scene. I walked past Alucard's room towards my old room when the police girl walked out with messy clothes and a very obvious bite mark on below her collar bone. I hid as she past me with dazed eyes much to my annoyance. I quickly walked past not wanting to meet the inhabitant behind the door. I reached my destination quickly and took out what I wanted from the room a few earrings, my mother's necklace, and my old hairbrush. I put them into my suit case and also my diary, after all I was going to catch up on some lost memories. I walked outside and to my surprise it was already evening. Walter came and told me the car was ready and waiting for me, I took a last look at the mansion before going into the car and drove away. I just hope my servants will still be alive when I come back, knowing full well of Alucard's wrath. Maybe I should have told him… oh well it's none of his business anyway and I AM more than enough protection for myself, so who am I to complain? Well I think that everything will be in order when I come back I think… I hope.

* * *

Ok end of first chapter people! hope you liked please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Airport

Don't own Hellsing just writing this fanfiction for enjoyment OK?

Normal P.V

At the Air Port was quite noisy much to Integra's annoyance and she was also very hungry to boot, she heard her stomach growling loudly and apparently other people did as well because they all turned to look at her. If she wasn't as proud as she was she, she would have turned scarlet. She cursed under her breath remembering that she did not eat the food before she left.

"What are you all looking at?" she said icily, and everybody quickly resumed what they were doing. "Integra? Is that you?" She scowled and turned around to see the person who called her name so casually "It's Sir Integra to y- Brandon?!" She gawked seeing one of her former crushes

"Yes it's me! How you have grown! I barely recognized you, my goodness how long has it been?" He asked and went and took her hand and kissed it. Her face became red at this gesture and she quickly pulled away he hand. "I haven't seen you since your father's funeral! I heard you were knighted by her majesty herself and also you are the leader of Hellsing!" She smiled sadly at the memory

"Yes… It has been FAR too long it's wonderful to see you again-"She was cut off by her stomach again and this time she did blush. Brandon chuckled and went into one of the restaurants and bought something. Integra didn't know what it was but it sure smelt good but she refused to let her curiosity get the best of her. Oh no not this Hellsing, last time she was curious about something she saw Alucard doing or rather being done by his servant. Brandon handed her what looked like a giant bagel with a sugary coating on top, she sniffed carefully "…Brandon what is this?" He looked at her with disbelief "You never had a cinnamon roll before Integra?" She shook her head in annoyance before tasting it, as soon as she bit it she felt fireworks explode in her mouth. Her eyes became dazed, and she ate it off very fast. Brandon smiled "So do you like it?" she looked at him and said only one word "MORE"

Back at the Hellsing Mansion

Alucard was in his room resting from earlier's 'events', and was now quite bored. He hadn't received any orders from his Master lately and was really itching to kill SOMETHING. He sighed not knowing what to do, when an idea came to his head. It's been a while since he payed a visit to his dear master, maybe he could bother her with their telepathic link.

'_Integra my master.'_

No response

_'Masssssstttttttteeeeeeeerrrrrr!' _

Again no response. He mused, since when did she become so good at ignoring him?

He got up out of his coffin and walked into his shadows and was taken immediately to her room. He decided to be courteous and appear outside her door but then he barged in.

He looked around "Integra?" hm not in her room. He disappeared into his shadows and went down stairs looking for her when he couldn't find her he went looking for Walter maybe he knows where she is? When he couldn't find him either he started to get concerned he walked up to some servant who looked horrified to see him. He ignored the face of horror, usually he would enjoy the facial expression but now was not the time for it. "You, where is my Master and Walter?" the servant stammered scared out of her wits

"U-u-um S-s-s-sir I-Integra w-w-we-ent o-o"

"Hurry up and speak clearly!" He barked annoyed at her pathetic attempt to speak to him. She whimpered

"Sir Integra left and went to the airport alone and Mr. Walter is at her meetings as a replacement."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T MY MASTER CALL ME?!!" the poor girl began to cry, scared out of her wits at the raging Vampire. He began thinking a lot of things

'Why didn't my master call me to come with her? She can't protect herself that well! Where did she go? How long will she be gone? When am I going to get to kill something? Who's going to feed me? I'm starving!' The servant started to crawl away but was not fast enough as she was picked up by the collar of her neck.

"Hey you... You have three minutes to drive me to the airport before you become my next meal."

"…ok"

Back to Integra's POV

We were just boarding the plane when Brandon had to use the bathroom, I laughed at him as I took my seat and popped out my diary and continued to read

**Dear Diary**

**Never mind what I had said before about Brandon! Today I met with him again and he was most unpleasant! He's a total snob! We were at his house for the play date even though I said no, he was tugging my hair, tripping me up when I was walking past him, calling me weird because I still liked dolls and he doesn't like me overall because my dad is richer than his whole family put together! I hope I never see that brat again, I HAPPEN to prefer guys who are cool and well composed.**

** Yours Truly diary**

**Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing**

I chuckled to myself as I closed my diary, it was nearly 12 years since I wrote this passage. How could I forget? I smiled to myself "Well, it's a good thing we're older and he apparently changed for the better now to move on." Where IS Brandon? I looked around a few times before getting up and asking the Stewardess if she knew where the bathroom was. She nodded and pointed towards down the corridor, I thanked her and got out of the plane to find him. I eventually found him talking on a payphone close to the bathroom. I was about to call out to him until I heard his conversation.

" Hey Jack, guess who I just ran into today? No just guess man! No it's not mom or Stacy or even Victoria." My eye twitched upon hearing that name. "You give up yet man? Alright, alright I'll tell you. I just met up with Integra Hellsing, Yes THE Integra Hellsing, I'm not lying to you Jack. That Geek from that time, yeah! Can you believe it? Talk about luck! Can you believe that she didn't know what a cinnamon roll was?! What a loser." As I listened to his speech, I felt unimaginable anger and hurt consume me, I had thought he had changed but I guess I was wrong. I briskly turned towards the plane and as I got in the plane the stewardess asked me to go and tell Brandon to come now or be left behind. A cruel smirk emerged on my face as an devious thought crept into my head

"Oh him? He told me to tell you to leave without him, he just got a call from a friend, apparently one of their good friends has just died so he will be staying a little longer in London." The stewardess shook her head in pity taking the bait

"Poor boy, my sympathies for his friends family! Well we need to be on our way, so please come in now Ma'am." Sucker. 'How gullible can you get?? No questions asked, no suspicion? I mean COME ON, she's just going to believe me just like that?' I decided to not bother up my head anymore and just get on. While the plane was lifting off the ground I spotted Brandon yelling for the plane to stop and security holding him back. He spotted me because he started yelling, presumably profanities, at me. I smirked at him and waved to him as we got higher and higher, but before I came out of his sight I decided to be courteous so... I flipped him the birdie. The look of shock was so refreshing, it honestly looked like some one had just smacked him in the face.

What a Douche Bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arriving in Italy

Don't own Hellsing just writing this fanfiction for enjoyment OK? Oh and thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

Integra's POV

Oh man was that flight ROUGH, I almost got air sick just because I stayed on the plane with all that turbulence. I just realized that I could have used my own private Jet and got here with no problems, but nooo I had to be stupid and use an PUBLIC plane. Uhhhh, I felt like crap as I handed the Immigration officer my passport, I hope I can at least make it to the bathroom before my stomach's contents come back up. I took back my passport and was directed to the bathroom after I asked. I quickly hurried over there, scratch that, I RAN over there and I put an hand over my mouth to keep anything from coming out. Unfortunately for me I bumped into a man who was now laying on the floor, talk about bad timing. I held out a hand to help him up which he gladly took. I swallowed hard and spoke to him

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry for bumping into you, please forgive me." The man smiled at me, I blushed slightly at this and he opened his mouth and spoke

"Hello Integra my dear, how are you?" I paused, this guy seems vaguely familiar. I can't quite put my hand on it. He must have guessed I was pondering about who he was because he spoke again

"Don't you remember me? I thought you would never forget the boy whose feet you stepped on." He said teasingly. My eyes bulged out of my head as I gasped at the sudden realization of WHO was standing before me.

"HENRY!? Henry Islands?!" He laughed good heartidly and nodded and went and hugged me. I blushed even more and quickly pushed him off. He just grinned and asked

"So how are you Miss Fearless Leader of Hellsing? I heard from my father you were also knighted, congratulations!" I smiled and hugged him back shyly

"Thank you, are you on vacation here Henry? And it's so good to see you again." He nodded

"Yes, I'm waiting for some people to arrive but they won't be here until the next two days." He led me to the snackette and we began a conversation on how we used to spy on our father's as they argued, laugh at how ridiculous they looked stressing themselves out about petty matters like what to wear for the Queen's balls. I never understood what my father was fussing about until I took over the Hellsing organization. Henry asked me what hotel I was staying in so I told him

"Really? Me too! I was just about to leave anyway, do you want to go together?" he asked smiling warmly. I nodded stupidly not really knowing what to say, for the first time in my life. I collected my bags and we walked out of the airport and caught a taxi. While we were talking I spotted several malls that I could visit later after all, it was night. I yawned, slightly and before I knew it I was half asleep, boy I must really be sleepy 'cause I swore I just saw my Father walking down the road . I turned to look at Henry who wasn't faring much better than me, his head was nodding back and forth. I looked on my watch 'Twelve o'clock already? I REALLY need to get some shut eye.' As the taxi came to a stop, I woke up Henry who was giving me some trouble slightly. Eventually I got him up,and we both checked in and went our separate ways for the night. I changed my clothes and jumped on my bed and was soon fast asleep. I had no clue what the next day would have brought, but hopefully it would be merciful to me.

The Next day...

I was awaken by loud rapping outside my door, I groaned and got out of bed, bloody servants didn't I say I was on holiday? I should just feed them to Aluc- oh yes, HIM. I opened the door about to yell at the servant when I realized who it was.

"Henry? What are you doing outside my door??" He snickered at my confusion on my face, I scowled slightly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head and managed to speak through his laughing

"Nice underwear Integra, never knew you were the lacy type!" I looked down at myself and was mortified at what I saw. In my haste to go to sleep last night, I forgot to put on my bottom piece for my night clothes. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I slammed the door in his face and went and put something on. I can't believe he saw my knickers like that! Now he must think I usually sleep half naked, I completely forgot I was at a hotel in Rome. I hope he can forget I was ever wearing Lacy material, I slowly opened the door after clearing my thoughts. Henry was still their to my surprise

"......."

"I'm sorry for laughing Integra, honestly I am, I was just surprised that you would open the door in your underwear that's all.

"Oh, I see..."

"Red suits you."

"......."

I asked him to go on to breakfast without me after all I didn't even bathe yet. I had much to do today and I don't want anyone ruining it for me. Shopping, yes I need to go shopping first, then I can maybe go to the beach or something. I don't know. I combed my hair back into a pony tail and put on a baby blue v cut shirt, to match my eyes, and a knee length white skirt. Heck, I don't really know if this is a good combination or not, after all the only thing I've been wearing for the past was my Armani suits. I didn't have the privilege of knowing seeing as how my child hood was taken away from me suddenly. I sighed inwardly and picked up my diary, I would be needing this while I went into town, I did NOT want anyone to see this diary. I went downstairs to find Henry and so I did, he was munching on a piece of toast while watching a football match between Manchester UTD and Barcelona. He jumped up screaming yes as a score was made for Manchester. Honestly, I'm not into football like Walter or Henry, so I don't see what's so fascinating about it. I shrugged it off, took a seat and a waiter came up to me and took my orders, while I waited I took to watching Henry. He's gotten more masculine, I noted, as he punched the air in victory. He has such broad shoulders that look like it's just calling me to go and have a feel. I blushed furiously as I started thinking some improper things about him, he must have noticed the blush because he came over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Hey... are you feeling ok? You don't look so good, why don't you go back to you go back to the room?" he asked a slight frown gracing his handsome face, even though he had the best intentions for me, I got annoyed. Really now, he is too much like Walter! Speaking of Walter, I wonder what he is doing now? I hope he can handle the knights well,I know how they act around strangers...

In England...

Walter wasn't having any trouble at all, actually the knights treated him like he was always one of them which he was slightly grateful for. He yawned and proceeded to climb up the stairs to his bedroom, he may have missed the soccer match but he was positive that his favorite team won. He was about to open the door when he suddenly remembered Alucard. He groaned in aggravation ' I'm so tired but I still have to feed Alucard and Ms. Victoria their blood packets, for the love of God.' He then proceeded to walk back down the stairs to the kitchen where he took out two blood packets. He then went and gave Seras hers, but she was asleep so he placed it on the table next to her coffin and left. Alucard's room was always so very VERY creepy, Walter shuddered as he approached the door feeling the draft from behind the door. He knocked, "Alucard, dinner time."

No response. He did NOT have time for Alucard's childish games especially not now.

"Alucard!

Silence---------

"ALUCARD!!! YOU BLOODY VAMPIRE!! GET YOUR LAZY A-"

"He's not there Walter." Walter turned to see Seras watching him lazily drinking her blood pack, her eyes still held sleep in them but not so much. He looked at her surprised

"Oh? Where did he go Ms. Victoria? I really must g-"

"He went to the airport." She said while sucking the remainder fluid from the blood packet. Walter paled tremendously that would even make Alucard envious. He blinked twice

"I'm sorry but I think I heard you wrong... can you please repeat that sentence Ms. Victoria..."

"Alu- ah,I mean, Master left to go after Sir. Integra, he seemed pretty upset for some reason, Sir usually leaves England on business trips alone so what make this any different?" she asked the old man who was about to pass out in horror. Seras looked at him surprised at how pale he was

"Are you alright Walter? You don't look so good maybe you should go and lie down." she asked with concern in her voice. He looked at her and shook his head but in reality he was horrified

Flashback*

_Walter was driving Integra to the airport in silence, an very awkward silence. He cleared his throat about three times to hint to the young Hellsing leader to say something, heck ANYTHING. Integra may be one of the smartest people he ever met when it came to political, military and vampire_ _slaying related material, but honestly, when it came to socially related material this woman was as dumb as a doornail. Walter couldn't take it anymore so he spoke up_

_"Sooo,Sir? If I may ask, but what other than shopping are you going to be doing in Italy other than shopping?" she looked at him coolly and then calmly replied_

_"I'm just getting in touch with my inner child-er youth." he resisted the urge to snicker at her. Inner child? Was she actually serious?? The more he tried not to laugh the more he wanted to until, inevitabley, he let out a snicker. Integra raised a delicate eyebrow at him_

_"Is something funny Walter? If so then please tell me the joke as well, so that I too can laugh along with you." she proceeded to fold her arms and stare him in the face. He coughed and cleared his throat_

_"I-it's nothing sir, nothing at all." He decided to be quiet but unfortunately for him Integra was a person who did not shut up very easily._

_"Walter if... I recall correctly, you are supposed to be going to a soccer match no tournament during the time I'm gone, right?"_

_"Yes that is correct Sir." why would she be interested in his personal affairs? He hoped that it wasn't something bad._

_"Ooohhh? Really? Well then Walter I... have a little mission for you concerning Alucard." He looked at her with interest written on his face_

_" What is it sir? Tell me and I will carry it out as you wish." she smiled coyly_

_"I want you to make sure that Alucard doesn't find me in Italy or leave England for that matter and if he does any of the two you are hereby band from going to anymore soccer games for three years." Walter's eyes popped out of his head_

_"WHAT?!! S-sir Integra you can't b-be serious!!" She chuckled evilly  
_

_"Oh I am Walter, I am."_

End of Flashback*

Walter cursed inwardly and picked up his coat and ran outside with Seras following him closely. He opened the car door not bothering if Seras was climbing in the car too or not. He quickly drove along the road hoping to catch the vampire before he did something that they both would regret. Seras was looking at the scenery outside not having a care in the world, much to Walter's annoyance. He just hoped that the staff at the airport would prevent the vampire to go board seeing as how he looked like a terrorist in his own way.

"Too much is at stake for me to fail this time, Alucard, if I don't see you at the airport your behind belongs to me!' Walter thought angrily as he beeped for people to move out his way. He had to stop Alucard, his precious tournaments were at stake! There was no was he was missing a real live Liverpool v.s Manchester UTD. NO WAY.

Back in POV

Integra was now pacing back and forth in the corridor that seemed ,no, that WAS unfamiliar to her. She sighed knowing without a doubt that she somehow managed to get lost in a hotel. A HOTEL of all places, wouldn't Alucard laugh if he found out what happened to her. Integra had already gave up the idea of trying to find her way back after she discovered a couple shagging in the last corridor. Her face reddened as she recalled the scene, she sat down and opened her diary and began reading

_Dear Diary_

_Today I went hunting with Father and boy was it fun well... to a certain extent. I saw all kinds of birds as well as animals, I only wished that Father wouldn't kill those poor creatures for fun afterall animals have feelings too! Brandon and Henry were also with us much to my displeasure, sure I was happy to see Henry and all but, I felt so awkward being the only girl there not to mention the youngest! The boys were much to caught up in the STUPID hunt to pay any attention to me... I felt kinda sad... I only hope that I get to go on more play dates with Henry WITHOUT Brandon the stuck-up-male-chauvinist pig-of-a-boy. I saw a really adorable fox but... Daddy shot it. I cried alot when he did that, really I did, it hurts me so badly to see animals getting killed before my very eyes. Oh! Uncle Richard is coming next week to discuss something with Daddy, I wonder what it could be... Oh well none of my business any way. That's all for now diary!_

_INTEGRA FAIRBROOKES WINGATES HELLSING._

She sighed and closed her diary, that entry was written two weeks before her father passed away and yet when Integra read the diary it seemed like she was re-living the experiences. She got up and dusted off the back of her skirt hoping that there was no mess on it. Integra walked some more and finally she made it back to the front entrance of the hotel. As she approached she could hear Henry calling her name and as she got closer she saw Henry going around asking people if they have seen her and also he was giving quite a detailed description of how she looked much to her embarrassment. She called out to him and he came running up to her

"Integra! Where were you? Are you ok?" She smiled at him and answered

"I'm fine I just er, went looking for ah,um, a vending machine that's all" he looked at her with suspicion but said no more

"Are you ready to leave?" she nodded and followed him out of the hotel unto the magnificent streets of Italy. Integra was impressed, it was her first time in Italy, she often heard of Brandon doting on Italy when they were younger but never really paid much attention to him because I disliked him so much, but now I see why he bragged. I whistled as we passed the Colosseum, it may have been thousands of years old but it was truly a splendid sight.

The first store I visited was Gucci which looked to be on the safe side of things, when I entered I was greeted by an exotic array of clothing that was to much for my liking. I squinted, ugh, what's with all this Light?!

"May I help you ma'am?" I turned around to see a very plump young lady walking up to me, her face was kind enough so I replied to her nicely

"Yes I was hoping that you could help me pick out some shirts and a few skirts, you see I'm not really accustomed to shopping for my self." I said with a faint blush on my cheeks. She smiled

"Of course ma'am, is there any special occasions for these or...? I pondered about her question for a while and then answered

"Any occasions I guess..?" I scratched the back of my head, she giggled slightly

"Alright come this way, ma'am I have a dress that would look simply gorgeous on you!" she gushed and led me to a clothing section with the dresses. She handed me a mini black dress that stopped just below my knees. I looked amazing in it, I don't deny it either, scratch vanity I never wore a dress like this. I deserve to be a little vain, for Pete's sake!

"I like it, how much is it?" she calculated the price for me

"$3000" my eyes opened to the size of gulf balls. $3000 for this?! My whole Armani suits cost $3000! This is just one dre-

"That looks nice on you, you should buy it." I turned around to see Henry looking at no where in particular, he looked at me briefly before staring into space again. I felt flattered, no one ever told me I looked nice in a dress before, well... with the exception of Alucard he said I looked nice in the dress I wore to her majesty's ball two years ago. I was a little happy at first but then he ruined it by saying he would rather see me naked...

"I'll take it!" the woman's face broke out in a smile that reached from ear to ear, O handed her my credit card which she happily accepted, I had bought a few more outfits and then we left. I was smiling and laughing before that I hadn't done since Daddy died, it was great to be in the company of my dear friend again. Truth be told I never really got over my crush on him and I silently hoped that he liked me too if only for a little bit. I guess time would tell after all...

Two days later

We were at the airport waiting for Henry's friends, I was feeling quite giddy to say the least, what kind of people were they? Would they like me, I wonder what I should sa-

"Oh guys over here!!" Henry started waving his arms like a mad man, I saw a group of people rush up to him and they all started talking excitedly. Two women and two guys, I noted one of the women was pregnant, she looked like she was about to pop actually. Henry ran up to each one and hugged them, as if he suddenly remembered me he introduced me.

"Ah! Guys this is Integra Hellsing, she's an old friend of mine, please be nice to her and also introduce your selves.

"Hi my name is Melissa and that bloke over there is Charlie." said the red head girl pointing to her boyfriend who waved at me. I could tell by their accents that they were Australian. The other man, whose hair was raven black like Alucard's introduced himself next

"Hello my name is Ericson Jones but please just call me Eric." He was very handsome and he had blue eyes just like me.

"Hello Integra,do you remember me?" I stared at the pregnant woman who was a VERY pretty brunette, she looked so familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shook my head, she smiled sadly

"Of course you wouldn't after all I used to do such terrible things to you when we were younger... ." My eyes shoot open wide, I gasped in realization. I remembered who she was now and also what she used to do to me...

Flashback* I was thirteen years old at the time

_I was walking swiftly down the corridor to the lunchroom at Saint Cecilla's school for girls_, _I was late for lunch as usual and this time I only had ten minutes to eat my lunch and I wanted to make the best of that opportunity but unfortunately for me I never got that chance easily. I bumped into someone and found myself falling to the floor on my back. I groaned and turned around to see if the girl was alright, but, unfortunately for me it was the last person I wanted to see. _

_"H-Hello F-Flora." She turned around and glared at me with her lip in a frown_

_"Oh it's just **you** Hellsing, watch were your going!" she snapped I gulped and nodded I stretched out my hand to help her up but she just batted it away._

_"Don't EVER touch me four eyes!! I don't want your geekiness to rub off on me!" she hissed getting up and brushing herself off, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at me_

_"Wah, she's so pretty! Her hair is so silky and curly not like my straight boring DRY hair" I thought in amazement she frowned as she noticed I kept on staring at her_

_"What you got something to say Geek-a-zoid?" I snapped out of my thoughts _

_"H-huh?" she gritted her teeth_

_"Well hurry up! I don't have all day!!" I shook my head in embarrassment, I looked over to my left and sure enough Flora's cronies, Carol and Mindy, were running up to us_

_"Flora are you ok?" Mindy asked dusting off Flora's already clean uniform she nodded_

_"Yeah I'm f-"_

_"Hey Geek face!" Mindy snarled looking over at me "What are you going to do about Flora? You've got to give a penance!" I gulped _

_"I only have my lunch money, Mindy! Can't I pay you back some other time?" I pleaded but as usual she took no for an answer._

_"Cough it up weasel!" I sighed and handed over my lunch money, my stomache groaned slightly in protest and I blushed and looked down._

_The girls laughed at me and walked away with my lunch money, the 3rd time this week... I looked at Flora as she faded into the back ground and wondered that maybe there was still some good left in her. As I pondered my thoughts the bell rang signaling that break was over, and I quickly went back to my class room, hungry and upset._

End of Flashback*

I gritted my teeth and forcibly said her name "Flora Henderson..." she smiled sweetly at me, ugh, if she wasn't pregnant I would have punched her square i the face. I looked over at Eric hinting him to take his wife, but he did nothing

"It's not Henderson." I looked over confused at Henry who was now residing right by Flora who smiled at him

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course her name is Henderson, I went to school with her!" I looked over at both of them in suspicion

"Simple, her maiden name was Henderson but her married name is Islands like mine, Integra this is my wife, Flora Marie Henderson Islands and the soon to be mother of my child." he said resting his hand on her large stomach and using his other hand he showed me a marriage ring on his finger.

Oh Crap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! I'm FINALLY done with this chapter and unto working the fourth! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Guns, maids and Priests with Bayonet blades

Integra's P.O.V

This had to be the worst day of this month, Flora was Henry's wife... I can't believe it. I needed to get my thoughts together...

"P-please excuse me." I felt embarrased and I ran off before they could say anything to me. In the bathroom I was overcome with my emotions until I felt naseaus again and this time I did throw up... I was practically FLIRTING with him... Why didn't he say anything until now? I felt the tears build up and I lost control of it all. I cried. Me, the fearless ice queen of the Hellsing organization broke down crying in a public bathroom. Disgusting... I cleaned myself up and I washed out my mouth with water and walked out. I saw Henry, Flora and the others looking around, probably for me but I didn't care. I managed to sneak out without being noticed, luckily for me I had years of practise thanks to avoiding Alucard. I caught a taxi and had him drive me to the main shopping district, I paid the driver and walked around from there... I wasn't paying attention and I got lost as a result... I found myself in a creepy alley. I shivered this place gave me the creeps...

"Excuse me miss..." I turned around to see an elderly woman looking at me with a glint of wisdom in her eyes. I raised a delicate brow at her.

"Yes Ma'am what is it?" I asked folding my arms

"I see danger approaching in your life." I opened my eyes wide, what was this crazy old woman talking about?  
"What are you talking about? What danger?"

"There are 4 men that will enter, if not already, entered your life... be very cautious two of these men are not who they appear to be... A point is approaching where you will have to choose. Choose wisely..." I felt the goosebumps rise on my arm, what a dark feeling! I ran as far away as I could from that woman, who was she anyways?

Back with the old woman...

"Yes that girl with have many trials to face, yes many..." the old woman said nodding. Just then an teenage girl came running up to her

"Miss... I see a tall dark handsome man approaching in your life- say you look like my grand daughter Allegria!" she said holding her chin in thought

"That's because I AM Allegria!"

"My Little Allegria?"

*Back With Integra

I was so confused... Danger was approaching in my life? Who was going to be the one to cause my downfall? If my situation couldn't have gotten any worse it started raining. I muttered a few course words under my breath, I did not want to get my dress wet and also I HATE getting sick... I shivered and ran into a local restaurant, good thing too I was starved and according to my watch it was 12 already. How time flies... I went up to the counter trying to ignore the obvious stares I was getting from the locals in the restaurant. I was starving screw my diet, food is what I need to comfort me right now... I tried to place a order but to my dismay the person at the counter could only speak Italian. My heart sunk when I realized I would not be able to eat anything much less order anything. I turned to leave when I heard a voice

"Can I help you miss?" I turned around to see a woman with black flowing hair and peircing green eyes that shone like emeralds smiling at me. I nodded slighlty, I was not going to let my guard down for one moment after all I knew many people were out to kill me.

"What would you like to order? Just tell me and I will tell the cashier." She had a very thick accent but I knew it wasn't Italian. I eyed her suspiciously before telling her I wanted chicken alfredo. Where have I heard that accent before? I can't put my finger on it...

She went to the cashier told my order, I presumed and came back to me. She led me to a table where we began our conversation

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Solina Sel Tinar. and you are..?" she asked extending her hand

"My name is Itegra Hellsing, pleasure to meet you." I said shaking her hand smiling slighlty. She seemed nice enough... I think... we talked for a bit before the order came. She got up and got it for me, how nice of her really, before coming back and handing me my pasta. Ah~it smelled so good, thank God I have self control or else I would have eaten in front of her. We walked outside still continuing our conversation

"So Miss Hellsing-"

"Integra please just...Integra." I corrected her smiling, she smiled back at me.

"So... Integra where are you headed to?" My smile dropped and a slight frown made it's way unto my face. I hadn't thought about that, I really didn't want to see Henry and the other's just yet.

"I don't know..."

"You don't? Well then why not come with me to my work, it's really famous here in Italy, you'll love it." Why not? I mean it's not like anyone is looking for me right now anyways... well anyone I would like to be looking for me anyways...

"Sure let's go." We hopped into a taxi and drove for about two hours before we finally came to stop at a VERY large building, more like a palace, now why do I have the feeling I saw this place before?

"Solina where are we? This place looks familiar..." She looked at me with disbelief

"Have you never seen the Vatican's domain before?" My eyes shot up to the size of golf balls. Now it all made sense! This is the Vatican! Crap, I need to leave before-

"Ah! Isn't it ye Hellsing Wench?" Father Anderson saw me... Crap to late to leave now. I turned around and sure enough that bufoon was glaring at me pointing his finger.

"Good to see you too Anderson." I stated cooly, folding my arms giving him back a glare, we held our staring match for about five minutes before Solina stepped in

"Father, you know Integra?" she asked looking confused looking back and forth from me to him. He turned to her and nodded

"Aye, I know this shrew very well my dear child, do not participate with this wench lest ye learn her sinful ways." If I only had my gun... I felt a vein in my head pulsing as my blood started to boil. I gritted my teeth, he was really starting to tick me off

"If you don't mind **Father**, I would prefer if you stopped calling me wench, it's getting really old. Seriously." He glared at me with hatred and pulled out his bayonet blades before looking around confused

"Wait where is thy pet Aucard? Hast he not come with you?" I shook my head annoyed

"No my pet has not come sorry." I said in a mocking voice. He looked dissapointed before sadly putting back his bayonet blades into his trench coat defeated. Solina let out a sigh of relief putting her hand on her chest, I smiled slightly

"That was scary, I've never seen you so violent Father Anderson!." Is she serious? If she think that was violent I'd hate to tell her of his other **acts.**

"I'm sorry my dear, I shouldn't have lost my temper"

**"**That's nothing trust me." I said and she looked at me confused

"Uh~ she meant that I was just playing around after all ye know me Solina, I would never hurt a fly."

"Cough* Murderer*Cough* Cough" He sent a nasty glare my way too bad Solina didn't pick up on it. She smiled at him before curtsying and walking away with me. I swear this girl must be the most innocent person working in the Vatican. Honestly. Solina excused her self to change then I really took in the scene. The Vatican was actually very pretty I had to admit, the walls were so clean. I knew Walter would have done a better job though. Speaking of Walter, I hoped he is controlling Alucard alright...

"I'm back Integra, shall I show you around?" I turned around to see Solina in a maid's outfit putting her hair up in one. She looked beautiful even in a maid's outfit, life's not fair.

"Yeah sure let's go."

Skip Ahead to Airport

Walter had just got off his flight and he was exhausted, Seras chatting up a storm wasn't make things any better

"Oh~! Walter I've never been to Italy! Isn't it magnificent? How Grand!" He groaned slightly, he was having a major head ache and really wasn't in the mood to listen to what Seras had to say. He had one mission and one mission only, and that was to find Alucard and he wasn't going to stop until he found him. Just then his stomach growled, ok scratch that, FIRST he was going to eat and THEN he was going to find Alucard.

'Ooh that food shop looks good.' he mused and walked over to it with Seras, still chatting, following him.

Back with Integra

I was seriously impressed with the architecture of the Vatican, wow it may very well beat Buckingham palace in terms of beauty (ok I really doubt it but for the sake of the story I'll just say that ok?) I was busy taking in the scenery that I never noticed Solina stop suddenly in front of me. I bumped into her and fell down

'Ow~ what gives Solina?" I asked rubbing my but while getting back up. She didn't reply or even but I did notice she was staring at something. I followed her gaze and to my surprize it led to Father Anderson, who was working out in the gym. Wait the Vatican has a gym? Anyhow I looked back at her with a questioning gaze. I wonder...

"AHEM~" I said semi loudly which immediately got he attention, she turned around embarassed. Oh~? I smirked

"So... You like Father Anderson huh?" I said coyly

"W-w-what! No it's not like that!" She said stammering with her cheeks reddening with every stammer. She ran past me in embarassment. I couldn't really understand it. Anderson of all people? I need a smoke...

An Hour later

It was time for me to leave, I didn't see Solina but it was okay. I smiled slightly, this was getting so weird I didn't even want to think of what would happen tomorrow. But seriously, ANDERSON of all people?Love is a strange thing... but it must be good to feel it I guess... I wonder still how it would have been if-if I had found some one of my own... Sigh, who cares I just want to sleep that's all. I put my hand up to catch a taxi and got in as soon as it came up to me. I told the driver the name of my hotel and relaxed as the ride progressed. I let my thoughts travel and before I knew it I reached the hotel. I saw Henry and Flora and their friends outside looking out for some one most likely me.

"Sir? Could you please pull up to the side of the building?" He looked at me confused but did as I asked. I still wasn't ready to see them... call me childish I don't care... I paid the man and got out of the vehicle with a stern face. Now it's time to be serious... I saw a door behind the hotel. Huh, I wonder why they would even have that there but oh well. I crept inside and I realized I just walked into the kitchen. I cursed slightly and tried to crawly my way through without being noticed. Imagine me, the fearless leader of Hellsing in a dress crawling on the ground trying not to get caught by the busy chefs. I succeed and I slumped on the floor in exhaustion. It took me twenty minutes to crawl out and my outfit was filthy with mud, flour and gum? Eewww, I need a REALLY long bath after this is done. I looked at the discoloured gum that was attached to my behind. Ah~! This dress cost me ALOT of money so I didn't appreciate having gum stuck to my-

"Ma'am what on earth are you doing here?" I turned around to see a man about my age staring at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry but do you want something to eat? I enjoy feeding the homeless..." I felt extremely pissed but more so embarrassed. ME? HOMELESS?

"How dare you! I am a guest at this hotel! Integra Hellsing is my name." He looked at me surprised and his eyes opened even wider.

"Your a guest? I am so sorry it-it's just that I didn't expect any guest to be so..." He blushed dark red and mumbled apologies under his breath. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair which was also dirty. I groaned slightly, being so dirty made me so uncomfortable and here it was worse.  
"Yeah you can do something for me, there are some people outside waiting for me can you make sure they don't see me. I... reallly am not on good terms with them." He nodded and ran to the direction of the front door. I quickly walked towards the elevator, ignoring the whispers and various stares I was getting by both staff and guests alike. In the elevator I leaned against the wall for support as I was really too tired to stand on my own. Once on my floor I moved swiftly to my room, there was one thing on my mind at the moment and that was taking a reallly long bath. I opened my hotel door and as soon as I closed it I stripped down to my under wear and put on the shower and I took my time bathing so much so that I finished my bath two hours later. After drying my hair I was so tired I didn't even feel like looking at my diary. I felt lonely, so incredibly lonely as I waited for sleep to take a hold of me I realized that everyone had some one but me. I can't help wonder though how would have turned out if Henry and I... No, he has Flora and as usual I'll fade in the background, to that pitiful background where all hope of love is lost... That is where I stand... Before I knew it I was asleep to tired to think of any joy the world might bring.

Normal POV

Else where, a shot could be heard but still silence... A man dressed in red licked the blood off his fingers and spat it out in disdain. He came here to find his beloved owner and he was not going to leave until he found her. He stomped on the body that turned into dust that was blown away by the breeze. He growled in aggravation, he just ate but was hungry but a low life vampire could not sustain him. He hastily came to Italy to find his master and he wasn't going to leave until he made sure she was safe.

_'Master... Where are you? I'll find you and when I do I won't leave your side unless you order me to... I hope you won't order me to... My master.' _A chuckle errupted from his throat and it developed into a maniacle laughter as that figure walked off towards the darkness of the forest. He had finally come to find his master, he the cursed nosferatu, Alucard.

* * *

Ok folks there you have your new chapter how was it? Hoped you liked it. Read and Review please!


End file.
